


Sinister Obsession

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Angst, Forced Oral, M/M, Oneshot, jack will is overrated, obsessive julian, possessive julian, psychotic julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: Unbeknownst to August, he is Julian's sinister obsession.





	Sinister Obsession

Julian closely watched August as his face crumpled, trembling hands gripping the note Julian had left for him on his desk. It contained a cruel drawing, one that mocked August's disfigured face. The vile boy watched as August sniffled, slowly folding the note and stuffing it into his pocket. Julian knew it would eventually make it's way to the trashcan, but he was okay with that. The note had served it's purpose and put August in his place after the deformed boy had mocked him during the science fair the day prior.

When the bell rang, August practically jumped out of his seat and quickly headed outside the classroom. Julian smirked mischievously, stalking behind the disheartened boy. He watched as August headed to the bathroom, and he trailed behind him. He followed the boy not just to the bathroom, but into a bathroom stall. Julian quickly threw himself against August, clamping his fist hard against the other's mouth as he pinned him against a stall.

"Don't make a sound," Julian breathed in his ear, hot breath fanning the inside as he heard August whimper underneath him.

The two boys could hear water coming from the sink before it stopped and someone began to walk away from the washbasin. The sound of a paper towel dispenser was heard before it abruptly stopped, and footsteps faded as the person left the bathroom and made their way out into the halls.

"Get on your knees, Auggie," Julian hissed quietly, lips curled with distaste. He had every intent on taking advantage of this boy — August Pullman belonged to him, after all.

"W–what?" August questioned with innocence dipping from his voice, lips trembling as he gazed up at Julian with sad, tear-filled eyes.

"Get on your knees, or I'll fuck up that freakish face of yours even more," Julian sneered cruelly, having no remorse for poor August.

With a sob, the naïve August dropped to his knees, absolutely clueless as to what Julian really wanted. His large, brown eyes widened when Julian unzipped his jeans, taking his cock out nonchalantly.

"T–that's—" August didn't have the chance to finish speaking before Julian slapped him hard.

"Put it in your mouth," Julian snarled coldly.

"N–no," August sobbed. "I–I don't want to."

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Julian's voice was as sharp as ice.

Nervously, August opened his mouth, Julian quickly easing his member in. He let out a quiet groan as he gripped the other boy's hair, tugging and yanking on it painfully, not caring about the extreme discomfort August was feeling as he violently sexually abused the boy's mouth.

"Don't bite me," Julian warned, being cautious. "I'll beat you if you do."

Eventually, Julian shot something in his mouth, pulling his member steadily out of August's mouth with a pop. The other boy gagged, and Julian quickly grabbed his neck, digging his fingernails painfully into the skin.

"Swallow it."

August whimpered, cringing as he forced the fluid down his throat. Julian let go of his neck, fixing himself and adjusting his jeans.

"You're such a good boy, Auggie," he spoke sweetly, gazing at the weeping August obsessively. "I hope you don't let Jack touch you like this. You belong to me."

Julian left August alone as the boy helplessly sobbed, traumatized by what he had just experienced.


End file.
